cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid
Hybrids are a cross-breed of two or more different supernatural species. The term is commonly used to describe a werewolf turned into a vampire due to the fact that they were the first supernatural hybrid to be introduced in the series. However, since the werewolf-vampire hybrid's creation, there have been other cross-breed hybrids revealed in the series' universe, such as witch-vampire hybrids, werewolf-witch hybrids, and, in the rare case of Hope Mikaelson, a witch-werewolf-vampire tribrid. Hybrids possess both the strengths and some of the weaknesses of their parent races, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage. For werewolf-vampire hybrids, this includes Day Walking and being able to transform into a wolf without the Full Moon's influence. For witch-vampire hybrids, they retain their ability to siphon magic and their own vampirism as a power source for their use in witchcraft; as they did not possess their own magic as humans, this is a skill that makes them powerful. Creation of Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids To become a werewolf-vampire hybrid, a werewolf must have Hope's Blood in their system before they are killed so they can awaken a short time later in transition. Because no regular vampire has ever attempted to use their own blood to turn a werewolf into a hybrid, it is likely that such an attempt would be unsuccessful. It has been proven that tribrid blood is a powerful binding agent similar to doppelgänger blood. This eliminates the need of doppelgänger blood during transition, though only the Tribrid's blood can finish the transition of a new hybrid, thus the hybrid race still depends on a single and rare supernatural creature. Powers and Abilities |-|Tribrid= Hope Mikaelson is the only known werewolf-witch-vampire tribrid known throughout the franchise, and the first hybrid of all three supernatural species, the full extent and limits of Hope's powers are currently unknown. According to Dahlia, Hope's werewolf temper and vampire blood would possibly taint her witch side. * Werewolf Gene: Being part werewolf, Hope's body contains the untriggered werewolf gene that provides her with enhanced senses (hearing, sight and smell), aggression, violence and anger. **'Super Senses': Untriggered werewolves are gifted with more sensitive hearing. This power has yet to reach its full potential given that she has not yet activated her werewolf gene or transitioned into a vampire. * Vampire Gene: Being part vampire, Hope's body produces vampire blood which is constantly running through her system, tainted with dark magic. **'Enhanced Healing Factor': Hope can heal from injuries much quicker and more effectively than humans. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. This power has yet to reach its full potential given that she has not yet activated her werewolf gene or transitioned into a vampire. **'Sire Bond': Hope's blood has the ability to turn werewolves into hybrids so long as they first drink her blood during transition. *'Witch Gene': Being part witch, Hope can channel vast amounts of mystical energy. **'Channeling': Hope has the power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. **'Potion Brewing': Hope has the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. **'Spell Casting': Hope has the power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. **'Divination': Hope has the power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. |-|Werewolf-Witch= *'Channeling': Witch-werewolf hybrids have the power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *'Potion Brewing': Witch-werewolf hybrids have the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Spell Casting': Witch-werewolf hybrids have the power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. *'Divination': Witch-werewolf hybrids have the power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. *'Super Strength': Witch-werewolf hybrids have the same strength as werewolves and evolved werewolves and are noticeably much stronger than Humans. *'Super Speed': Witch-werewolf hybrids possess the same speed as werewolves and evolved werewolves; they possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness; Chris was able to duck and dodge Insidious. *'Super Durability': Witch-werewolf hybrids can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. *'Healing Factor': Witch-werewolf hybrids possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like Vampires, werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a werewolf's neck is broken, they stay dead. Still, while vampires heal faster than werewolves, werewolves are more difficult to injure. *'Super Senses': Witch-werewolf hybrids have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that exceeds their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement': Witch-werewolf hybrids are able to make their eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When a werewolf is furious or forced to defend themselves, their anger increases all their power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows them to access some of their powers to give them an edge. *'Shapeshifting/Transformation Control': During a full moon, they will unwillingly transform from their human forms and into their wolf forms. However, if a female witch-werewolf hybrid is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. *'Werewolf Bite': A witch-werewolf hybrid's venom is extremely lethal to non-original vampires. While an Original vampire cannot die from the venom, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the venom. For non-original vampires, the venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, non-original vampires will finally die, though many are "mercy-killed" before that point. *'Full Moon': A witch-werewolf hybrid's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are enhanced to their peak during a full moon. *'Immunity to Silver': Witch-werewolf hybrids are immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to them. Weaknesses |-|Tribrid= * Disbelief: The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause Elizabeth to inadvertently suppress her magical power. * Distraction: Denying Hope from concentrating or giving full attention to her spells, may render them ineffective. * Emotions: Hope's magic is subject to the influence of her emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. Strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. * Mortality: Despite her mystical attributes, Hope is still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.) * Overexertion: The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. * Unique Physiology: Being born with aspects of all three species, Hope's nature are somewhat at odds with each other. Without proper guidance, Elizabeth's potential as a firstborn of his family's bloodline will prove destructive and unstable when mingled with vampire blood and werewolf aggression. **'Death': Having been born with vampire blood constantly produced in her system, Hope has the potential for vampirism upon death. **'Murder': Having been born with the werewolf gene, Hope has the potential for lycanthropy when she kills someone. |-|Werewolf-Witch= * Blood Loss: If a witch-werewolf hybrid is severely wounded and bleeds out before they can heal, they can die. * Broken Neck: Breaking a witch-werewolf hybrid's neck will result in instant death. * Decapitation: Decapitation will result in instant death for a witch-werewolf hybrid. * Disbelief: The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a witch-werewolf hybrid to inadvertently suppress their magical power. * Distraction: Denying a witch-werewolf from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. * Emotions: A witch-werewolf hybrid's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. According to Christopher Chamberlain, strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. * Fire: Fire can presumably kill a witch-werewolf hybrid. It can also hurt them. * Heart Extraction: Ripping a witch-werewolf hybrid's heart out will result in instant death. * Wolfsbane: Due to their werewolf aspect wolfsbane causes a witch-werewolf hybrid to become severely weak and feverish when ingested. Also, If a Witch-werewolf hybrid's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them. * Mortality: Witch-werewolf hybrids can die of old age and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. suffocation). * Overexertion: The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a witch-werewolf hybrid pain and will also slow them down. However, this is only temporary, as they will heal completely within minutes. Known Hybrids * Malachai Parker Known Types of Hybrids * Witch-Vampire - Malachai Parker * Witch-Werewolf-Vampire - Hope Mikaelson * Werewolf-Witch- Appearances Season One * This is the Part Where You Run * There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True Category:Supernatural Category:TV Series Category:Legacies